Reflections
by arty60
Summary: A re-edited version of my previous story, Reflections.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to set in the pueblo de Los Angeles. Don Alejandro, Diego and Felipe rode alongside the wagon containing the body of Gilberto Risendo. The mood was somber as they arrived in the pueblo. The citizens felt relief upon learning of the Emissary's death but the revelation that Gilberto was Alejandro's son as well as Diego's brother was stunning. Inez Risendo, the woman who had stolen Gilberto and raised him as her own son, was to be sent back to Spain on the next available boat to face the consequences of her actions. The entire pueblo had suffered because of her but none had suffered more than Don Alejandro and Diego.

Don Alejandro de la Vega silently pondered the events of the last few hours. He discovered a son he didn't know in Gilberto and he was finding that he didn't know Diego as well as he thought he did. When Diego returned from Spain, his father had expected him to take a place of leadership in the community. His son was passionate about his experiments, his books and his newspaper, but yet it appeared that Diego knew more about sword fighting than Alejandro had been led to believe. The Diego he thought he knew pursued peaceful pursuits instead of violence. Alejandro abruptly realized he had seen a glimpse of the de la Vega temper when Diego had confronted a lancer who had insulted Victoria all those years ago. What other passions lay hidden beneath the surface?

Don Alejandro desperately wanted to figure out what was gnawing at him. So many pieces were starting to fall into place. Zorro's appearance in the pueblo after Diego returned from Spain...Diego's skill with a sword …The passion and fierceness he displayed on occasion... Sir Edmund Kendall's mysterious note… Diego's absences when Zorro was present …Zorro releasing de la Vega funds from the bank … The young man had easily disarmed Gilberto. Don Alejandro easily recognized the similarities between Diego and the masked man. Diego had played the part of an inept, incompetent man to perfection. He'd fooled his father, Victoria, two alcaldes and countless others. Don Alejandro had underestimated his son's intelligence and cunning. This led him to one logical yet unbelievable conclusion...Diego was Zorro!!

Don Alejandro felt a sense of pride in knowing that his son was more like him than he had ever imagined. He also felt anger as well. Why didn't Diego confide in him? Didn't he trust his own father? What kind of father was he if his own son couldn't confide in him? Alejandro cringed at the direction that his thoughts had taken. How many times had he labeled Diego a "coward" for failing to take a stand? His son was more of a man than he had ever imagined. Alejandro gained a newfound respect for his son who had endured years of ridicule from those who supposedly loved him and claimed to know him best. Conflicting emotions were running through the old don and his suspicions hadn't even been confirmed yet.

Alejandro vowed to keep his promise to Elena. He would love the son that he had. He prayed that Diego would forgive him. He could not take back the hurtful remarks that he had made, but he could show Diego that he was proud of him. A day of sadness and regret would also be a day of reconciliation and new beginnings. A talk with his son would settle the matter once and for all.

Diego dismounted his horse and walked slowly to the middle of the plaza. His life had changed forever due to the death of his brother. Gilberto's sudden arrival in the pueblo followed by his recent death had started a series of events that no one could have predicted. His untimely death signaled the beginning of a new life for Diego who was growing increasingly exhausted by the secrets, lies and fears that had ruled his life for nearly five years. He longed to throw away the mask forever and let the caballeros deal with the problems plaguing Los Angeles. A man his age should be settled down with a wife and family by now. Alejandro's words echoed in his son's mind. 'Grandbabies, Diego. I want grandbabies!' Could he continue to hide his secret identity from those he loved or should he risk trusting them with the truth?

As Diego, Felipe and Victoria stood in the middle of the plaza talking about the events that had happened; Diego saw his father striding quickly towards him. Diego decided that he could no longer evade the issue. Preserving his secret would mean the continued erosion of his relationship with his father. He could not continue to deceive his father. With a sense of resignation and relief, Diego prepared to face his father. Diego took a deep breath to steady himself. He would no longer hide his true self from his father no matter what the consequences.

"Diego, there's been something that's been gnawing inside of me."

"Father, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

"Diego, do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you? He said he was not only going to kill you but he was also going to kill and then he never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say, Diego?"

Diego nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He cleared his suddenly dry throat and gathered his courage.

"Father, he was about to say that he was going… He was going to… to kill Zorro. "

Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Father, you don't seem surprised by this."

"After the events of today, I'm more stunned than surprised. I don't know why I didn't see the similarities all along but the fight between you and Gilberto aroused my suspicions. I began to wonder how you could fight so well."

"You did send me to Spain for that reason. Sir Edmund trained me well."

Diego saw a myriad of emotions cross his father's face. He sensed that he was overwhelmed yet proud at the same time.

"Let's go home, son. We have much to discuss."

***

"Diego, you haven't uttered a single word since we've been riding from town," the old don stated as they neared the hacienda.

"Just a little concerned about your reaction," Diego continued, "I have kept my own counsel for so long."

"Well, son," Don Alejandro began after their arrival at the hacienda, "Tell me…Tell me about the fact that my son has been hiding such a secret for so long."

"Father, why don't I show you instead?"

"Alright, Diego," the old caballero continued as Diego headed toward the fireplace. Don Alejandro stood wondering where they were heading and what other secrets he would discover that day. "What's behind the fireplace son…a secret cave, perhaps?"

"Yes, Father that's exactly what it is," Diego replied lifting his eyebrow, "Come let me show you."

Diego pressed the button under the mantle. Don Alejandro followed his son down the passageway leading to Zorro's secret lair. _All of this hidden under my nose, so to speak_, the old caballero thought. _No wonder, Diego was able to appear and disappear…All those times I walked through the study unable to find my son only to have him appear minutes later. The_ astonished father struggled to take all of the information in. The experiments on the table were more in keeping with the Diego that he knew but seeing Toronado, Zorro's black outfit were somewhat difficult to comprehend. There was quite a difference between reality and appearance. . . Feelings of pride and disbelief warred within him along with a sense of concern for his son's safety. _No wonder, my son kept this a secret,_ he thought. I would have been worried about him every time Zorro was shot at…My son, Zorro…I guess the apple did not fall so very far from the tree. The old caballero sat preparing to finally learn how his clever son had deceived him for all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ignacio De Soto entered the quiet sanctuary of the church in search of Padre Benitez. The death of Emissary Risendo had affected him in ways that he could not have imagined. He was relieved that the Emissary would no longer be a threat to him; however, Ignacio felt a sense of remorse about Risendo's death as well as a compelling need to speak to Padre Benitez. All the years of trying to capture Zorro were taking a toll on him. His political ambitions could not be fulfilled if he was to be trapped in this tiny insignificant pueblo whose citizens had no love, loyalty or respect for him. They had more regard for the de la Vegas and even Sergeant Mendoza. He was no closer to capturing Zorro than he was three years ago. His attempts to capture the masked bandit were laughable at best and the lancers were inept to say the least. How long could he continue this way?

De Soto entered the confessional booth and began to ponder the events that had led him to this point. The comforting voice of the Padre and his wisdom would guide him. The alcalde cleared his throat and began to pour his heart out to Padre Benitez who was known for his discretion as well as his honesty.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been several months since my last confession."

The padre nodded and encouraged his parishioner to speak.

"Confession will help clear your mind and ease your pain."

"Padre, my heart is heavy. I killed the Emissary but I also saved Diego's life. If the Emissary had lived, I'd probably be dead now."

"My son, do wonder why your life was spared?"

"All I know is that I feel relief that he's dead, but I wonder if I'm headed down the same path. Luis Ramon and Risendo were killed by their need for power and revenge."

"They chose to follow a dark path. You have the opportunity to choose what you want as well, my son. Life or death."

"I don't want to be hated and despised for the rest of my life. Everyone loves Zorro, a common bandit side who constantly thwarts my authority…. A criminal…"

"Zorro is a criminal, in your eyes, but he stands for what is right. That's why he is loved and respected by the people of this pueblo."

"And I'm not…Everything I've done has been for the good of the people."

"For their good….or for your own?"

"Can't you see?"

"I see a man driven by the need for power…"

"I want power and prestige… To return to Madrid a hero…"

"Si, but at what cost? It could have easily been you that was killed instead of Risendo, but you have been given an opportunity to make things right."

"This constant search for Zorro has consumed so much of my life... It seems as though my search will never end."

"Your coming today means that you are aware of the need for change. Consider carefully the choices you've made. Revenge and bitterness will destroy you. It's not too late to change but you must make the decision. It won't be easy and it won't occur overnight."

"You believe that I can change…"

"I believe that all things are possible. Ramon and Risendo didn't get this opportunity. You have been handed something unique… A chance to examine your life and your purpose here… Start again…My son; it is within your power to alter the course of your life."

"Thank you for your advice. I will give it careful thought."

"Go in grace, Senor."

As Ignacio stood to exit the confessional, he thought about his conversation with Padre Benitez. It had given him a lot to think about. The choice was his. The alcalde laughed as another thought occurred to him. If he couldn't capture Zorro, then maybe the time had come to put him out of business. Better- trained lancers who could apprehend bandits would eliminate the need for Zorro. His mission would be accomplished; therefore, he could return to Madrid as a hero.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The de la Vega hacienda was filled with citizens who wished to offer condolences to the grieving family. Many caballeros, townspeople and even Mendoza were among those gathered at the hacienda. The people set aside their animosity toward Gilberto to sympathize with Alejandro and his surviving son.

Victoria glanced at Diego. He looked tired. He had gone through so much these past few days. Alejandro and Diego didn't deserve the pain that Inez and Gilberto Risendo had caused. She wanted to lend her support to the two people who had played such an important part in her life. Diego had been a brother and a friend to her for more years than she could remember. Victoria could not imagine her life without Alejandro who had been a father when her own father had abandoned his family to fight in the revolution. Don Diego and Don Alejandro had been there for her after her parent's death and when she almost married Juan. It had taken a traumatic event to open her eyes to how "special" and truly important Diego was to her. Victoria had taken him for granted but that was about to change!

A soft voice interrupted Victoria's thoughts. She stared into Diego's concerned blue eyes. Those eyes were so kind but now held a look of despair. Victoria laid a gentle hand on Diego's arm encouraging him with her words and her touch.

"Diego, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Gracias, Victoria. I wish I could have known Gilberto as a brother not as an enemy… Grown up together… Learned together"

"If the circumstances had been different, you could have been proud of him instead and I know he would have been proud of you as well."

"Gracias, Victoria. These past few weeks have been difficult but father and I will endure. Your support means a lot to me… and my father."

"I'm glad to help in any way that I can. I wish that I could do more. You… and your father are very important to me."

Diego bowed and swiftly kissed Victoria's hand. Diego had always treated her with respect even though he was a wealthy caballero and she owned a tavern. Her "friend´ was grieving but had taken the time to let her know that he appreciated her show of support. It was one of many qualities that Victoria so treasured in Diego and it touched her deeply.

Victoria had to admit that she had been attracted to Diego when he had returned from Spain. She remembered how flustered she had felt when he had gently kissed her hand. Zorro had appeared shortly after Diego's return and the attraction to Diego was simply forgotten. Studious, seemingly boring Diego paled in comparison to the exciting masked bandit. Diego had challenged the former alcalde and she was very impressed. After that, he had seemed to change overnight. Diego had seemed different during their recent trip to Santa Paula. He spoke with fire and passion before the emissary. He loved his books and experiments, but Victoria sometimes thought that there was more to Diego than met the eye. Who was the real Diego?

Victoria wondered if a few stolen moments with Zorro were enough to build a lifetime on. They had waited so long to be together. A pardon for Zorro was no guarantee that they would be safe from retribution from his enemies. What if he turned out to be a stranger? What did she really know about him other than the fact that he wanted to see justice done? The masked man had many admirable qualities. He was genuinely concerned about the pueblo's residents and the unjust taxes they were forced to pay.

Zorro seemed to be well educated and cultured. He had often quoted poetry to her on numerous occasions. Zorro had said," Your smile almost quenches my burning desire." Diego said almost the same thing when he completed the poem to her. Zorro was a caballero. The ring that he had given her was proof. Who could afford to buy such a beautiful ring? No vaquero or peon could purchase such a ring. Her excitement about the proposal and the mere fact that he wanted to marry her had overshadowed her reason. Why hadn't she thought of all this before? Zorro had given her many hints as to this "true" identity. He even said that she should have a husband. 'Someone like Diego, perhaps.' Why would Zorro want her to marry Diego? If he loved her so much, then how could he give her up so easily? Unless, he wasn't giving her up at all! Another thought came to mind. In order to fool so many people, the masked bandit had to assume a different persona. Diego and Zorro were like night and day. If what she suspected was true, then Diego had lived up to his name, the fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The remaining guests departed the hacienda at sunset. A calm settled over the house as Diego sat on the couch adjacent to the fireplace. Alejandro prepared two glasses of wine prompting his son to lift an eyebrow in surprise at his father's action. The old caballero swirled the contents around the goblet thoughtfully and sighed. Diego met his father's solemn gaze with one of his own.

"My son, I think that we should talk about Gilberto… Zorro… So many things…"

"I know. Gilberto's death affected us all. Is it wrong to feel so… so…?"

"Relieved?"

"Yes, Father. Relieved. I feel relieved but I should have been able to prevent his death."

"Diego, you're Zorro but even Zorro couldn't have stopped it from happening. No one could have. Gilberto believed Inez's lies and was poisoned by hate. He was more Risendo than de la Vega."

"Do you wonder if…"

"Let's not waste time on regrets, Diego. I'm grateful that you're alive. That means more to me than anything else."

"More than the fact that I'm Zorro?"

"Si. I'm proud to know that you're Zorro, a man of action and not just words, but I'm glad that I can get to know you, Diego the real man behind the mask. I respect you for who you are….in the past, I have often let my anger overcome me…I don't listen and for that, I am truly sorry…You are a true and loyal friend…You fight for the people in this pueblo in more ways than one....I should have told you a long time ago. "

Diego embraced his father and struggled to stop the tears slowly escaping his tightly closed eyelids. "We have lost so much time on misunderstandings, Father. Please forgive me for keeping such a secret for so long."

"What about Victoria?" the old don inquired.

"Victoria doesn't know. She only knows me as Diego not Zorro."

"She has the right to know. You have to tell her she deserves to know,"

"I've wanted to tell her but…I'm afraid."

"You're afraid…of her rejection, perhaps," the concerned father replied as his son nodded in response.

"Zorro is an image that you created, my son. Give Victoria the chance to know you and love you for yourself. She may surprise you. I love you, Diego."

"Father, I love you so much," the tall caballero responded grateful for his father's advice.

"We have much to be thankful for. I'm getting another son in Felipe. Nothing will separate us again. Nothing."

Diego and his father talked long into the night. Much had been accomplished but there remained a lot to resolve. The bond between father and son was stronger than ever. Now his father could know him for who he truly was. It would take time but he believed in his father. Alejandro was stubborn, almost to a fault, but he was now willing to listen to Diego. Gilberto's death had changed them. They both knew that life was short and unpredictable. Life would go on. Not as before but it would go on.

Diego looked forward to starting a new life. Diego was grateful for Victoria's support after his brother's death. He loved her passionately but he also valued her friendship. Her family had been there for him when he had lost his mother. The rational part of Diego agonized over telling Victoria. He wanted to protect her and a part of him wanted to be shielded from the pain of rejection. Not telling her meant continuing to wait as life passed him by. The de la Vega in Diego wanted to give in to his 'feelings" and throw caution to the wind. Only one thing remained. How to tell Victoria? How would she react? This was one thing that neither he nor Zorro could control.

***

Diego slowly rode Esperanza toward the pueblo gates. The past few weeks had been difficult but the pain was becoming easier to bear. Diego and his father had spent many evenings getting to know each other again. Diego grew to appreciate his father's wisdom and understanding. His father had counseled Diego and he felt better about revealing his secret to Victoria. He felt hopeful about his future no matter what the outcome. His relationship with Victoria had changed as well. They spent time talking and Victoria was frequently invited to the hacienda for dinner. He spent many of his days at the tavern sharing his feelings about his brother's death and how it had changed him for the better.

Diego dismounted and walked through the doors of the tavern. Victoria smiled as he approached. She knew that today would be unusual day for them both. She loved the fantasy of Zorro but she also knew that she had feelings for his alter ego as well. They had known each other all of their lives but there was still much to learn about each other. Diego had masked so much of his true self. It would be an adventure getting to know him. Victoria had learned a lot about herself these past few weeks. She had taken Diego for granted and was truly sorry. He wasn't perfect but neither was she. They had many things in common. They both had tempers even though hers was more obvious than his had been. They both hated injustice and shared a love of family. Victoria knew he would support whatever decision she made.

Diego sat at his customary table. Victoria took his order giving him time to gather his thoughts. His father suggested that he reveal the truth to Victoria. Diego had agreed even though his first response would be to get it over with. Even though his father shared his passionate nature, he suggested that Diego "court" Victoria. The couple shared many emotions but they needed to see if they were truly compatible. To his own chagrin, Diego had discovered that Don Alejandro was right.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Diego, may I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you. Victoria, can you sit down for just a minute?"

Victoria sat noticing the thoughtful expression on his face. _I wonder what else is bothering Diego. Gilberto's death has affected him but I think there is more to it_, she thought to herself.

"Will you join us for dinner tonight? There is something important we need to discuss," Diego began. The need to tell Victoria was almost as strong as his fear of rejection. Almost. Gilberto's sudden death had reminded him of the shortness… the uncertainty of life. I've been forced to postpone much of what a man my age should be doing. Like building a life with the woman I love.

"Gracias. I would love to."

***

Victoria rode alongside Diego in the de la Vega carriage. She smiled remembering stolen moments as with her masked bandit. Gilberto's death had affected her as well as Diego. She knew that he would always feel guilty over being unable to help his brother. The senorita admired Diego's caring, compassionate side. _He never left my side when Bishop shot me. I remember waking up and seeing Diego sleeping in a chair next to my bed. He cared for me even then and later on in the garden…_

_Victoria walked through the de la Vega garden. The moon illuminated the fragrant garden as Victoria leaned against the pole. The senorita sensed the presence of another and turned around to face the intruder. _

"_Señor Zorro." _

_The masked man glanced at the open door leading into the courtyard and moved closer to the senorita. _

"_You look lovelier than ever."_

"_Thank you, I am feeling much better."_

_  
"I've been thinking. You should have a husband. Someone like Diego, perhaps."_

"_Like Diego? I thought... I thought we shared certain feelings." _

_"We do. More than you'll ever know." _

"_We certainly do," _Victoria thought to herself wondering what the night would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The family sat at the dinner table enjoying the companionship and the delicious meal that Maria had prepared. They conversed easily about many topics. They marveled at the changes that had taken place. Desoto's lancers patrolled the countryside more frequently and banditos were becoming less of a problem. Zorro was still needed on occasion but the people were beginning to trust in the lancer's ability to protect the pueblo. Many were still suspicious of

De Soto's actions but the caballeros kept an eye on the situation at hand. Felipe's adoption was proceeding as planned and most of the final details were being worked out. Life was settling into a familiar rhythm and the family was encouraged by the events.

As Maria gathered the last of the dishes from the table, Don Alejandro and Felipe quickly excused themselves sensing that the couple wanted to be alone. Diego offered Victoria his arm and they walked the doors leading to the garden which was filled with colorful, fragrant roses. Diego gently caressed the petals of a yellow rose and offered it to the woman he had loved and admired for so many years. He motioned for Victoria to sit on the bench at the center of the garden. They sat quietly for several moments simply enjoying the starry night and the opportunity to enjoy each another's company.

Diego looked into Victoria's brown eyes and decided that it was time to share his secret with the lovely senorita. Even though he feared her rejection, it was time for him to share his secret. They had been apart for much too long. "Victoria, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time..."

Victoria glanced at Diego as she waited for him to continue speaking. The tall caballero seemed hesitant to share his secret, almost as if he were afraid of her response…

_The man behind this mask is afraid of only one thing in this world. That you love a hero with whom he cannot possibly compete. That if this mask were removed, you would still be in love with Zorro and not with the man of flesh and blood."_

_I've never known this man of flesh and blood. But I do know this. The courage and the passion that lives in Zorro's heart also lives in his._

"I know. "

Diego was surprised to realize that Victoria had guessed his secret and even more surprised that she wasn't responding as he had imagined. He had expected anger not calm acceptance.

"When? How?"

"It happened some time ago. Pieces of the puzzle started falling into place after…"

"Gilberto's death?"

"Partly…but also when you stood up to the King's emissary, there was something about you Diego, something happened that day. Something I've never noticed before. When. . . Well, you seemed different somehow. You were very impressive that day."

"Was I?" Diego smiled.

"It makes sense once you really sit down and think about it. I'm glad Zorro turned out to be you. When you started this masquerade, I was filled with romantic notions of riding off into the sunset with Zorro. Now it turns out that I get it all. The romance of Zorro…The respect, friendship and loyalty of Diego… A love that will last a lifetime… My only regret is that I didn't see the truth that was right in front of me."

"Will you marry me?

"Marry you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Now who's proposing, the man or the legend?"

"The man. What is your answer?"

"Yes. Absolutely and definitely yes. I would be honored to be your wife, Diego."

Diego leaned slightly toward Victoria as they pledged their lives to each other with a tender kiss.


End file.
